The Dance
by crazyaboutto
Summary: A Kayley story. The things happens in 1x17 party. Hayley sees Genevieve and Klaus talking and flirting. What will she do? Read and find out! :) It's not an one-shot anymore. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_for now it's one-shot__but I can be convinced. Plz write _reviews!__

**Chapter 1 **

**Hayley's POV**

It's been a month since I've come here, The Abattoir. Nothing changed. Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey playing. Then somebody touched my arm. "Care for dance?"

"Elijah!" I hugged him. "Of course!" He replaced his hand on my waist. I held his hand. We began to dance. "It's weird to be back here."

"Not unpleasant I hope." I smiled him.

Then I saw Klaus talking to a redhead. "Who is she, The one talking to Klaus? I've never seen her before."

"She. is. Genevieve. She is one of the reason why Rebekah left. She ordered werewolves to bite her. So Klaus can learn the truth about 1919."

"So what is she doing here? I thought Klaus would kill her the second he's done with her. And yet she is alive."

"Apparently she had a crush on Klaus in 1919. Possibly still has a crush on Klaus. And now she is the Queen Witch. If we kill her, there will be a war between vampires and witches." Ouch! Somehow that hurt.

I began to listen Klaus and Genevieve's conversation thanks to werewolf super hearing. "You look stunning love."

"Thank you." Redhead smirked. "Do you like my dress?"

"Well truth to be told it suited you perfect." I began to look them. I don't know why but I frowned.

"I chose for you. I thought you would like it. And clearly my guess was right." She got close to him to kiss him. I stopped dancing with Elijah. And began to breath heavily.

Then Klaus didn't kiss her. He whispered her ear. "I have things to do. Give me an hour. Then I will reward you in way you cannot possibly fathom." He smirked. And redhead chuckled.

"What's wrong Hayley?" It was Elijah.

"NOTHING!" I yelled. Then everybody stared at me. Even redhead even Klaus.

Klaus came near me in a second. "I see our little wolf decided to come back." I didn't say anything. We just looked each other's eyes. A new song began. "I leave you two alone." He looked at me and Elijah.

He turned to go. I held his arm. "Wanna dance?" He looked surprised. "Elijah if you excuse me." I turned to Elijah. He nodded and went to bar.

"What do I owe you this pleasure, little wolf?"

"Can't somebody want to dance with the father of her child?"

"Well if the father is me, not a lot of people want." After second he looked at the Redhead. Then smirked.

I realized what this smirk means. I felt the anger growing inside me. "What's the deal with witches? Genevieve?"

He turned to me. "We have a deal with witches. Tonight I'll firm this up."

"You are not going to replace her as our daughter's mother."

"No one said that Hayley!" He called me Hayley. He always calls me Little Wolf. Only calls me Hayley when he is angry. He stopped dancing. Went to upstairs. Suddenly all the music stopped. "Ladies and gentleman I'm sure you all would like to know the reason for which I am holding this ball. Let us begin with a toast. Reunion of species. Witches, werewolves, vampires and dirty cops." He lifted his glass then everyone else in the hall lifted their glass, too. Then he went inside.

I wanted to go after him but a sound stopped me. "You're so lucky honey. You are carrying his child." She looked up to see The Redhead, Genevieve. "I would do anything to be you. You slept with him and now you're carting his child. However you don't deserve it. If I were in your place, everything would be better. But don't worry. I will get what I want." After saying this, she left. Before that she gave me devil's look.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. So I went upstairs, to Klaus. He was talking with Jackson. I listened them.

"After Hayley gives birth, you will give her to us or we will get her in our ways." It was Jackson. How dare he talk about me like I'm a thing.

"I can't promise you anything Jackson. It's Hayley's choice. If she wants to stay, we have plenty rooms. If she wants to go, she can go and she can visit our child sometimes. But if you ever threaten my family again" Klaus pinned Jackson to wall. "IT WILL BE LAST THING YOU DO IN THIS WORLD!" I can't believe my eyes, my ears. All those days I thought Jackson is a gentleman and Klaus is a DICK. But now everything's upside down. Klaus is protecting me, defending me against Jackson.

I got inside. "What the hell is going on here?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it.

Klaus and Jackson looked at me at the same time. "Jackson didn't want to do something that I want, so I'm teaching his lesson." Klaus released his grib on Jackson's neck.

Jackson spoke. "And I was saying I get what I want." I can't believe him. He is still lying.

"Be careful about what you want Jacky." It was Klaus. His sexy British accent. Whatever he says. It's just amazing. And thanks to pregnancy hormones. His voice turns me on. But I can't deal with it now.

"Jackson Give us a moment! Okay?" He nodded and left.

Klaus turned to me. "I was teaching him something, little wolf. No big deal."

I went to him. And kissed him. But I meant to his his cheeks not his sweat pink-red lips. But it felt amazing. First he shocked then he responded. "Thank you." I whispered. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me for an another kiss. This one was better. It's just getting better and better. He wrapped his arms around me.

Then someone knocked the door. Somebody interrupt our kiss. I'll kill him. "Hey!" It was readhead bitch. She saw us kissing and yet kept talking. Okay I'll still kill her. "I was going to tell you that I'm ready for my rewards." She approached us. But I was in still Klaus's arms. That bitch never gets tired, huh? Can't she see that we are making out? Or she is doing this on purpose? Of course she is. She can do anything to get Klaus. Of course she wouldn't mind if I have feelings for Klaus. That bitch.

Klaus spoke. If he didn't speak, I would kill her right now. "Genevieve! We can postpone that. I'm busy right now as you see."

"It's okay. I can wait. I waited 100 years. I can wait a few hours more. Then she sat on the chair in the room we are in. She looked at us. She is just so annoying. Ugh!

"You tired little wolf?" He asked looking down at me. I wasn't but I nodded. 8 months pregnant was taking its toll on me. But I don't want them together, alone, at night. She can rape my baby daddy. He vamp-speeded us to my room. He tucked me into bed and the turned to leave quietly.

"Klaus? Stay?" I asked in an innocent voice. I hope it was innocent. This was my chance. Out there, there are Caroline, Cami and finally Genevieve. He have to stay with me. He nodded and came back to sit on the edge of the bed. "Not there." I pointed my side. He sat by my side. Then I wrapped my arms to him to not let him go.

He looked at me before stumbling through his next words. "Well, love. Do you want to do our one-night-stand's cuddling now?" I remembered. We didn't cuddle up. But now here we are. Actually his cuddling felt so warm. I wish we would did this before. Slowly I closed my eyes. I hope he won't go to that Redhead Bitch Genevieve.


	2. Chapter 2 is here!

_Sorry for long long break. I had exams. And they are over. I get to go to university I dreamed. And I was obsessed about Avengers and Captain America. I read fics. And I wrote fics (some of my followers know). And I'm kind of a lazy person when it comes to writing. AND TWO MORE THINGS!_

_1\. Tell me if I do grammar mistakes or a sentence that doesn't make any sense. And plz tell me the reason, too. Cuz from now on I will improve myself. (And also all my lessons in university will be English at first year. And after that all lessons I will take will be in English. At least %30 of them._

_2\. I might quote from my favorite movies. Probably all MCU. Cuz I'm definitely a Marvelcolic. (I know there isn't a word like Marvelcolic but you get the point. I love comics, games, cartoons and movies shortly everything about Marvel)_

**Hayley's POV**

"Klaus? Stay?" I asked in an innocent voice. I hope it was innocent. This was my chance. Out there, there are Caroline, Cami and finally Genevieve. He have to stay with me. He nodded and came back to sit on the edge of the bed. "Not there." I pointed my side. He sat by my side. Then I wrapped my arms to him to not let him go.

He looked at me before stumbling through his next words. "Well, love. Do you want to do our one-night-stand's cuddling now?" I remembered. We didn't cuddle up. But now here we are. Actually his cuddling felt so warm. I wish we would did this before. Slowly I closed my eyes. I hope he won't go to that Redhead Bitch Genevieve.

I was wandering around compound when I smelled burning flesh. I thought cook that Klaus or Elijah compelled burned meat. Like lamp or pork or anything else. Even thinking about them makes me hungry. Then I realized I started dwelling. But I didn't care. Mmmm hello pregnant here! No one can question me! As I was going to kitchen to see whatever cook is cooking, Elijah appeared from nowhere. I was scared and surprised at the same time. Quickly I cleaned my mouth. I never thought he would talk to me after last night. It's not like I told him I like him then I told his brother that I love him more than anything then had sex with him. I wish I did. But not that part where I'm telling Elijah I like him. Okay I like him but I used to like him that way. Now I'm not sure. He is the first that ever showed me some affection. He cared about me. I just don't want that the reason I like/used to like him is this. But with Klaus everything is different. He may be ass sometimes but aren't we all. And after last night... Aghhhh damn it! Every single thing about him is complicated. Why can't he be simple? We kissed last night and kind-of cuddled but he was drunk and I wasn't. What if he kissed me because he was drunk and drunk people do stupid things. On the other hand being drunk isn't an excuse. If he didn't think that before he was drunk, he wouldn't kiss me. I swear if this is a sick game of his, I am going to tear him apart from the inside.

Elijah's words make me come to my senses. "Hayley, RUN!" He held my biceps. "And don't LOOK BACK!" With that he kissed my forehead.

I didn't get it at that time. "What!? Why!?" He didn't answer. He literally dragged me out to compound. Just before we got out of the compound, I had it. "ELIJAH! Answer me!"

He looked me in the eye. "He is here." He whispered. I barely heard that. Even though I have super hearing thanks to my werewolf genes.

"What? Who is here?" I said a little frightened.

"Mika..." He couldn't finish his word. Someone or something threw stake to him. He was going to collapse but I hold him. He looked to my face. "Run" he whispered. His face turned grey and his veins on his face and hands and everywhere I can see changed color, blackened and became more obvious. He started to burn and burst into flames.

"ELIJAH! NO!" I cried. I let go of him. I couldn't help myself, I collapsed to floor. I couldn't stop crying. "No no no no this can't be happening! No please!" I couldn't think or move. Nor I didn't want.

Then I heard a noise. "I WILL NOT LET TOU GET HER AND OUR DAUGHTER!" It was Klaus'. I looked up to see him. Someone was holding him from his throat. Not holding, squeezing his throat. I could see Klaus' pain from his face. I bet it was the same person who killed Elijah. Suddenly my sadness and grief for Elijah's murder turned into anger. I can feel my eyes glowing yellow. I got up and ran to Klaus as fast as a pregnant werewolf can do maybe more.

Just when I thought I reached him. That person who killed Elijah and was squeezing Klaus' throat stabbed another stake, which looks like the one that killed Elijah, his heart. "NOOOOOO! KLAUS!" The man no the thing who killed both Mikaelson brothers dropped him to floor.

Klaus' face turned to me. He whispered or screamed as loud as someone stabbed from heart. "GO! SAVE HER!" Her? Even when he is dying he thinks about his-no our daughter. He wouldn't be a bad father like I thought. In fact he would be very good father of not the best. But now everything was gone.

I listened what he said and acted on it. I got up and started to run out of the compound. But with my luck's helped I couldn't run 2 feet. Damn it! I stumbled and fell to floor. I could sense THAT THING coming from behind. I turned to see his face. It wasn't someone I know. He was holding a stake in his left hand and his right hand was coward in blood. Klaus' blood. I can smell his scent "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU YOU SON PF A BITCH!?" I was so angry. Tears formed in my eyes. They weren't for me or Elijah or Klaus. They were for my baby daughter. She was going to die long before learning this world. Without knowing her parents, her family loved her more than anything. I always wanted to give this to her. Something I never had. I knew this was my end. But at least I will die knowing my enemy. He stopped coming towards me.

"I'm Mikael. _Grandfather of the abomination in your womb, wolf_" he said those words with disgust. I got more angry. HOW DARE HE CALL MY AND KLAUS' DAUGHTER ABOMINATION? And HOW DARE HE TRY TO KILL HER?

"Ha funny I didn't see you in family meetings." I spat.

"It's because I was dead. I came here to finish what I started 1000 years ago." He came closer.

"What kind of father kills his own children?!" Fire against fire bitch. I crawled away from him.

"Klaus is no son of mine. And others helped him escape from me. They deserve to die as much as him." Man he really hates his family.

"Oh good then you're not my and Klaus' baby's grandpa. You can go now. Thank you for visiting. I hope you won't come back and die miserably" I looked right through his eyes. Challenging him.

He seemed pissed. "And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'?" He laughs manically. "The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy? There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb." Then he lunched to me. Then darkness overcame.

I woke up screaming. I was sweating. I realized it was just a dream. No a nightmare. A very friggin scary nightmare. Thank God it wasn't real. Elijah appeared at my door. "HAYLEY! Are you okay? I heard your screaming. What happened!?" He looked around the room and turned to me. "Please tell me you and my brother didn't do this." I didn't understand his last sentence.

I looked around my bedroom. "Oh my God!" My bedsheets were torn apart. My pillow was scratched. There were broken vase and glasses. The water pitcher which was full of water now is full of blood. And there were blood on the floor and walls. Claw marks on the walls and floor. "What is that? There is something on the wall. It's written by using claws. But I don't get it"

I pointed the wall right in front of me. He looked at it. "It's Latin."

"What does it say?" I questioned.

He answered "I will be back"

_I hope you like it and enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Have fun OXOXOX ~ crazyaboutto_


End file.
